


Witchcraft, Angel Wings & Dragon Skulls

by Soulstes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, Blood and Gore, Dragons, F/M, Female Reader, Graphic Description, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Mages, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Violence, Witch Curses, Worried Sans (Undertale), angel reader, beasts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstes/pseuds/Soulstes
Summary: You are an angel with only bad memories of the surface. Your whole life was spent in a cell in a lab. With your only companion being the witch chained up in the cell across from you. She busts the both of you out by turning into a dragon beast. As a result though she showed you she was capable of mass murder. No soul who got in her way survived. That leaves you with mixed feeling of being unnerved by how far she is willing to go and safety as everything she did was to protect you.Together you fall into the underground. This leads to a whole new set of problem as you are in a strange place with strange beings who don't know whether to attack you or except you. They want your souls, but are confused by how you both don't look quite human. Your biggest problem is keeping the beast witch from dusting every single monster who is dum enough to attack you. Heaven forbid anyone from actually hurtting you. That is like asking for the mass genocide of the monster race. Keeping her in check, trying to fit in/survive, and not getting hurt make your once boring and painful life one heck of a rollercoaster.×Warning×Fairly detailed descriptions of dead bodys, gore, self harm, suicide, death, heats and adult topics only.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> ×Warning×  
> This chapter has a high gore level, dead bodys, hinted torture, and slight panic attack.
> 
> Please read the tags before you proceed. This story can posible be triggering. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> Must be 18 years or older.

Cold all you feel is cold. Damp cell walls and hard concrete floors are your only companions. Not that you minded much as the alternative was an ice cold metal operation table in a small room or the testing arena. You don't remember much about anything from before you where bought here as a child. 

A young winged girl thrown face first into the very cell you inhabit now. Teary eyed and filled with fear you panicked at the small space. Your wings were bloodied from having your grey feathers clipped. Hugging your knees to your chest you sobbed.

"Hey," the sound of a raspy female voice made your head jerk up.

In an identical cell directly across from you was a young woman. She was chained to the far wall with shackles on her wrists and ankles, long iron chain links ran from the metal cuffs to bolts in the wall, only allowing her to move enough to lay down or stand. A large metal caller hung around her neck, with clear tubes filled with a glowing purple fluid attached, and a padlock with an electronic lock. She was wearing a blood stained medical gown.

"Your new here."

It was not a question, but a statement. You swallow and nodded.

"Speak to answer me," she spat.

You jumped at her hostility. After taking a closer look at though you saw why. Bloody bandages covered her eyes. You bit your tongue to hold in a scream as a little fresh blood leaked out from under the bandage creating a fresh streak down the woman's dirty face.

"Y-yes I a-am."

"Don't shutter! Never give them the satisfaction to see you brake. Promise me you will be strong."

"I don't even know you!"

"Oh you will. Believe me we are going to be very well acquainted. Heh heh heh..."

She had trailed off, saying nothing until the day after. No matter haw many questions you asked her. It was over half an hour later you figured out she had pasted out. We spoke a little bit every day. Not much more that a few sentences each time. She only spoke. When we where alone. Which was only for a few moments during the guard changes.

Over the years you two became very close. The doctors tried to move you twice. Only for Beast Witch to come after you. You don't know her real name only what they call her. She really lives up to her name to. When enraged Beast Witch is the most terrifying thing you have ever seen. Your grateful for that. It makes you feel safe.

Right now the doctors had taken her away for a test. What they where doing exactly you don't want to know. More often than not when Beast Witch is dragged back by the guards she is heavily bandaged and semi-coherent. Others she has been heavily sedated or knocked out. You have never seen them transport her fully conscious without full body restraints and lots of guards.

You yourself undergo your fare share of poking and prodding. Samples of your blood being drawn with thin to thick needles. Some of your feathers pulled out. Even some hair samples. 

At first they kept you caged with clipped wings. Now they don't do that anymore. There is no point. You can not leave no matter how bad you want to. Despite your last of freedom your wings have not shriveled up from lack of use. Every day after daily rations you are taken the the testing arena for exercise.

That is the only time of day you look forward to. As it is the only time you can really stretch your wings. While you practice in the high Dome ceiling. Beast Witch is below you getting her exercise. Now as this is the only time she can roam relatively free the doors are bulk-head reinforced steel with deadbolts on the other side. 

One way in. One way out. No guards only turret guns built into the walls that will fire if you get to close. 

'it's about time for the guards to come to get me.'

'They should have been here a little while ago.'

'I wonder whats keeping them?'

With these thoughts in your head you moved from the side wall you where resting on to the cell bars. Gripping them between your fingers you peek out at the passageway. 

To the left nothing but empty cells and storage rooms. To the right more empty cells and the bunker door that is locked when ever Beast Witch is here. You shift around, your large wings fluttering, feathers rustling as you look for a more comfortable position. 

'I hope Beast is okay. They tend to do awful things to her. She's never talked about it and i don't really want to know-'

Your thoughts are interrupted by a rather loud commotion. Sticking your head as close to the bars as possible you fix your eyes on the door. Unfortunately there is no port whole or window to see through. So sound is just going to have to do. 

Straining your hearing you can pick up several male voices shouting, but can't identify distinct words. Several screams and the sound of guns fire are drowned out by a loud roar that echoed down the hall. You cover your ears. 

WA-BANG!

Something large made a dent in the bulkhead door.

THUD!!

Another hit to the door sends the middle inwards as one of the hinges pop. More very close and blood curtailing screams fill your covered ears. Quickly you move as far back into your cell as you can.

BOOM!!!

The metal door is sent flying past your cell. Rolling, bouncing, clanging, then skidding to a stop. It was a good thing you moved when you did as the door had bounced off your cell bars.

A heat wave of air that was simultaneously ice cold hit you hard. The air crackled and sparked with static electricity. Your long hair began to float. Outside at the door stood Beast Witch.

Her normally hollow eye sockets blazed with purple orbs of fire. Her long grimy black hair flowed and rippled like dancing shadows outlining her blood spattered form. The lifeless corpses of guards laid behind her. She ran to your cell and grabbed the bars.

"Wing Gene move."

You moved to the right side of the cell. Pressing your back and wings flat against the wall. She yanked hard three times before just melting a hole by breathing fire. Then she cooled it down with a chilly exhale.

"Come on. Not much time."

"Where are we going?"

"Escape now questions later."

Taking hold of your wrist the taller woman dragged you out of the cell. Turning back the way she had come you two ran. Pacing through the door your eyes widened at the carnage. Dead body's laid everywhere.

A man with heart torn out of his chest. Another missing both arms. One impaled by a broken bone from another body. Missing legs, open wounds, protruding bones, a headless torso, broken ribs, clawed out eyes, and the blood. Oh the blood.

"Don't look. Just run."

Beast commanded as you gagged. She led you down horror filled halls. One after another filled with the dead. Your sentence where overwhelmed. You knew Beast Witch was feared by the guards, but you never would have guessed this was why.

As you where dragged along you starred up at her. She did not flinch nor even look at the corpses. Your bare feet carried your through puddles of liquid. But stepping on something squishy was to much.

You slipped. Opening your eyes you where face to face with the head doctors severed head. Screaming blood murder you scrambled back. Your body was by now covered in blood. Wing weighed down by the crimson fluid. Crying you began to shut down.

"No no no no no! Come on Wings don't do this now. We are so close to freedom."

"I c-can't," you sobbed.

"I don't-" you could not form words.

It was to much. Beast Witch frantically looked around. No one was coming. She looked back down at you and grimaced.

"I will get us out of here. Shut your eyes and don't open them till i tell you to. No matter what you hear or smell. Understand?"

Shacking you nodded to the best of your abilities. 

"Okay. Okay," Beast Witch took a deep breath.

Using your hands to cover your eyes you could feel a wave of magic plus. You could hear her grunt as a sickening snap like that of breaking bones rang out. She sucked in a breath. More snaps, cracks, gasps, and grunts filled your ears.

You could not help feeling a little morbid curiosity. Ever so slightly peeked through your fingers. Biting on your tongue you managed to not make a sound. 

An ora of violet, black, and green magic surrounded Beast Witch. Her bones where breaking, snapping, and protruding from her flesh. She started to grow bigger, taller, and more beast like. Bones ripped through the flesh of her face, back, forearms, and below the knee. 

Her skull was no longer human. It heavily resembled the skull of a saber tooth tiger with her sharpened teeth and and saber fangs extending to just below her jawbone. Two pair of horns protruded from from the sides of her head, the top curved up into sharp points, the bottom ones curved down into sharp points. Her neck bone elongated to about half a foot. Spikes stuck out from the back of her neck, down her longer spine, to the very tip of her six foot tail that had a patch of hair sort of like a lion's tail. Her forearms resembled eagle talons mixed with wolf paws. She still had all five fingers however. Her legs bellow the knee now looked like a cross between lion paws and wolf paws with eagle talons. She still had flesh on her thighs, torso, upper arms, and shoulders. However the where covered in scales. It looked like she had grown an outer spin and rib cage.

She stood almost eight feel tall by the time she stopped growing. Those burning violet orbs of her's looked down on you. Forgetting this was Beast Witch you backed up in fear. With a heavy sigh the creature reached out a talon hand made of bones. You flinched.

" ** _Be not_** ** _afraid_** ," She spoke as if it was hard to form the words.

Her voice sounded the same. Yet it was accompanied by a rumbling echo within her ribs. Her had was placed on your shoulder with the utmost care. She did not mean you any harm.

" _ **I will not hurt you.**_

_**Nor will anyone else hurt you with me by your side little sister.** _

_**T** _ _**his I** **swear** **to you on my very soul.** _

_**I will protect you no matter the cost.** _

_**Now we must get moving.**_ ****"

She ended her little speech by picking you up in her arms. You clung to her chest as she ran the last of the way out of the labs. Beast Witch did not stop running after you left. You shut your eyes tight as she killed any unfortunate soul the two of you came across. Outside was a forest. This forest led you to a mountain.

She ran up the mountain through the swirling snow. Slowing down as she was very tired. Many miles separated you two from your prison. You where very grateful to be held close to the warm body of this dragon. Even if her bones where colder than the snow that beat your exposed skin.

"Where a-are w-we go-oing," Your teeth chattered together as you shivered.

" _ **** **Safety** **.**_ ****"

"W-where is th-that?"

" ** _Far away from that hell._** "

She carried you to the top of the mountain. By now you where so cold you could not feel your wings anymore. Sleepily you started to drift off. Seeing this Beast found a cave to spend the night in. It was cold, dark, and damp. Trying to find a dry spot to set you down she took you farther into the cave. As a result of this nether of you saw the dark whole at the back of the cave. By the time ether of you registered it. Both of you where already falling.


	2. Waking up to a "friendly" Face

Feathers ruffled, your body twitched, and with a groan you slowly opened your eyes. Blinking once, twice, you sit up and look around you. Your on a patch of golden flowers. Crumbling old columns rise up from the floor. Grayish gold floods the chamber with ambient light. Yet deep shadows claim the rooms edges. Farther down you can make out some kind of door that must lead deeper into the cavern.

From your side someone groans loudly. Drawing a blank you can not think of who it could be. A woman curled in on herself, grey hair matted with red patches,similar red spots cover her whole body, her torn gown in caked in red and dirt. Processing takes you a moment then everything floods back. The labs, the bodies, the blood, that beast! 

No that beast was Beast Witch. She had saved you from them. She had kept her promise to get you out. To take you with her when she escaped. At the time you had made her promise in jest and a small vain hope that it would happen. But you never thought her capable of that...

"...wings...wings...WINGS!! WINGS WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

Beast's panicked voice startled you out of your thoughts. You moved closer. Reaching out to touch her, but stop. Was she going to kill you to? She said she would protect you. She said you where her family, her pack mate, her little sister, but still. If she was capable of mass murder without regret what else was she capable of? Would she hurt you? Would she kill anyone else?

If someone hurt ether you or her they are as good as dead. This was a very concerning thought. It was nice she would protect you, but at the same time you could not handle witnessing a second blood bath. Just the thought alone was enough to make your stomach a little queasy.

" _ **WINGS!!!**_ "

She roared out. Her hallow eyes filled with that purple flame again. Those flaming orbs made a quick scan of the room before landing on you. 

Her arms shot out and pulled you into her crushing embrace. Blazing eyes died leaving only hallow eye sockets pooling with tears. Her tears spilled out onto your long matted curls. Slowly your own arms raped around her shacking form.

You held her tightly as she mumbled out sobbing sorry's. Even completely eyeless she could cry. It accrued to you that without magic she was completely without sight. Your grip tightened around your blind protector.

To give her more comfort you rapped your red stained grey wings around her. Beast held you as if you would disappear at any given moment. 

"There there," you patted her back.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

You bit your lip as you thought about what she had done. Not sure if it was the best idea to ask, but you needed to know if she would do that again. So before all courage left you. You asked the question.

"Why?"

She did not answer as she was confused. 

"Why did you kill them?"

You clarified. Beast stiffened in you arms and wings.

"They hurt you," she kept her answer short.

"Do you regret it?"

" _ **No. They!** Got what they deserved. I will never regret protecting family."_

 ~~~~She spoke honesty. Her tone was dangerous. You swallowed and asked your second question.

"Would you kill again?"

"Yes."

No hesitation. No remorse. No mercy.

"Would you kill me?"

" **Never!** "

Beast's ferocity in her response make you flinch. Now you where sure she would not kill you. However she also inadvertently admitted she would kill anyone who hurt you. That was not something you where okay with.

"Beast I... I am grateful for your protection, but i don't want others to die because of me. Can you promise you won't kill anymore?"

For a long moment she said nothing.

"I will not make a promise i can not keep."

"Then... will you promise to try and not kill others?"

"I... will try."

"Promise you won't attack others?"

"Wings..."

"Please Beast Witch. I don't want to watch anyone else die i front of me. I cant take it."

"... Wings I will promise to not attack unless they attack first. I will try to scare them off, but if they keep attacking i will defend both of us no matter what. Deal?"

"Deal and thank you."

You did not press her for more. As it was this was all she would be able to do. It gave you HOPE that she would try to hold back. It also made you feel safer. If not still a little apprehensive about what the future held for the both of you.

"Wings?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you describe where we are please? I wish to know the basics of where we are."

"Why not just use your magic eye's?"

Beast sighed.

"Because it uses up my magic."

"... What?"

"The amount of magic i have is not infinite. If I use to much at one time or over a steady progression of time back to back my magic reserves deplete. Yesterday I used up a lot of magic. With my constant fire and ice attacks, my transformation into my dragon form, transforming back into a human after we fell, and all the healing magic i used on myself and you."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"But I did not get hurt at all."

"Not in the labs. But when we fell down here you where little more that a barely breathing corpse. I had to use a lot of my magic to completely heal you fallowed by turning into a human again."

"Why did you turn human again?"

"So I did not frighten you. Last time you screamed. I don't want to scare you anymore than I want to hurt you."

That was very thoughtful of Beast. she could have stayed a beast or dragon. Instead she turned back into a human.

"Wait, you can heal stuff?"

"Physically yes, but my healing dose not numb the pain. I can fix broken bones, torn flesh, remove toxins, and pretty much cure anything. However I cant bring things back to life or fix emotions or someones mental heath. Also I will emphasize this again. You will feel all the pain of your bones mending, your flesh healing, or toxins being expelled."

" Geez that sucks."

"Heh hen hen. You don't have have to tell me. I have plenty of first hand experience with this."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed. Now could you describe where we are?"

"Wait how come I don't feel any pain? You said your healing is painful."

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Just do it."

You tried to stand. Your body responded fine for a moment before the aching set in. Your legs wobbled and you fell forward. Beast caught you before you hit the ground. She was grinning. Her face looking at the wall not you.

"I ach all over."

"Now you know how I feel."

You groan as her black lips spread wider stretching into a carnivorous grin. Even in human form her teeth are sharp. You gulp and place a hand on her shoulder.

"So, we are in a cavern. Sitting in a patch of flowers and dirt. There are crumbling pillars around us. The rest of the room is to dark to see details. And there in some kind of path leading to a door in the cave wall."

Beast thought about the layout of the room. You looked up. There was no way you would be able to fly up there with your body aching the way it was. Plus you don't you could carry Beast even if you tried. You are agile, in pretty go shape, and are confidant in you flying abilities. However you have never tried to fly with someone else and Beast in not exactly very light. She is strong, capable, and as a human her body is in perfect shape. Well at least as much as it can be with how little the labs fed you and let you excursive.

Shacking your head to ride it of thoughts you look at Beast. While you where thinking she had gotten up. Tilting her head to the side you realized she was listening. So you remained as still as possible. If there was danger down there you wanted her to be able to hear it so you both could avoid it. There was no way you ever wanted to see another dead body. One was to many. You had seen over a dozen and all of them had been killed by the monster in front of you. 

You shook your head again. Beast was not a monster she was your friend. Her actions where necessary to free the both of you from that hell. But... Had she really needed to kill everyone in the labs just yo keep you safe?

The answer was no. You knew she was only protecting the both of you. However she did not need to kill everyone. Maybe she had not. That was unlikely. Everyone who was there was guilty of knowing about both of you so they deserved it.

Looking at her now she did not look human. Hollow eye sockets and blood all over her. You did not want to think of her as a monster. Her name of beast was the best way to describe her. As she had proven she really was a beast.

"There is movement in the next cavern. Beyond that more movement. Something is coming."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure..."

Beast reached out for you. You took her out stretched hand. She helped you to your feet. Standing side by side you leaned on her for support. Your legs still hurt and your joints where sore.

"You need to stretch out your limbs before we continue on."

"Why?"

"Your aching. If we need to run you are not capable of that right now. Hummer me... please?"

"Ok."

Both of you stretched. Extending you wings and giving them several good flaps really helped. The other stretched also did the trick. You felt much better. 

With that out of the way you took Beast's hand. You led her to the door way in the wall. You stopped at the entrance. The room behind was pitch black. You could not make anything out.

"What's wrong?"

"The room is to dark for me to see. Can you take the lead?"

"Wings my magic..."

Beast trailed off when you squeezed her hand.

"Very well," she gave in with a heavy sigh.

Letting go of your hand she stepped forward. Opening her eyes violet light bathed the chamber. Still you could see nothing. She reached out a hand. It passed through the doorway completely disappearing from sight. Bringing her had back her eyes stopped glowing as she shut them.

"We will be find this is just a simple darkness clocking spell. Completely harmless."

"A what?"

"Never mind. It is safe to go through the door. You should be able to see on the other side."

"If you say so."

You took Beast's hand and led her through the darkness. The next cavern was very dark. All the sides where covered by shadows. Looking around your only source of light was at the center of the room. Where there was a patch of grass and a single flower. 

It looked safe enough. You moved forward with Beast in tow. Crossing the room while skirting the edge of light. For some reason Beast would not let you get close to the patch of grass. When you reached the other side someone spoke.

"Howdy Humans."

You could hear the fake friendless dripping from the young male voice. Turning you stared at the lone flower on the grass patch. Which apparently had a face plastered with one of fakest smiles you had ever seen. Beast standing behind you moved so she was slightly in front of you and proceeded for growl at the thing.

"Hey now no need to be rude. I just want to be your friend. Your new here aren't you?"

Beasts hand squeezed your tightly. Letting you no not to say anything. You wanted to, but with the way she was acting this thing was very likely dangerous. So you stayed quiet.

"Well looks like little old me will have to explain things to you."

The flowers voice cheared up as he spoke. You felt an unpleasant feeling in your chest as a little green heart popped out of your chest. It hovered before the center of your chest. A cries from Beast made you looks at her.

Her grip on your had loosened. The flower's face contorted in consultation. Violet light shone from hef chest, but nothing came out of het chest. Beast fell to her knees.

"Why wont your soul come out!"

The flower shouted. He gave up on beast after a few moments od stuff you did not understand. 

"Never mind."

He left Beast alone. She stayed on the ground recovering. His attention switched over to you. He explained how they worked and tried to trick you with his "friendless pallets". You where not falling for that.

Your refusal angered him. Yelling he shot at you. Beast yanked you onto the ground making the bollets miss. Yelling inraged he was about to shoot again when he was rosted.

You looked around for your savior. Only to see that it... is a goat woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was alright.


	3. Ruins

"What a horrible creature picking on innocent... Children?"

Toriel took a good look at what she has assumed where human children. Both where very much adults, the smaller one had wings, and the tall one smelled feral. The feral one clutched the rags of a dress over her chest with one arm and with the other held a the winged one close to her form to protect the smaller one.

"I'm sorry young ones I mistook you for children. My name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of the ruins. What are your name's?"

Beast growled in the general direction of the goat woman. You looked from her to Toriel. You decided to introduce yourself as she had saved you both from the flower.

"I'm called Wings. My protector is Beast."

"I see... You too have very unusual names. Please don't take this the wrong way but... What are you?"

You looked at her puzzled by her question. You where winged and Beast was a beast. Beast stayed in front of you trying to shield you from harm. Looking closer at her out stretched arms they where badly burned.

"I am Wings and this is Beast."

"I mean what are you. Nether of you look like any humans I have ever seen."

"We are not human," Beast finally spoke snapping at the monster.

"I apologize. I did not mean to make you angry. I just want to help you if I can."

"Why?"

You asked confused as to why anyone would want to help you. The only being in existence you could remember helping you was Beast. She had always been there ever sense you where a child Beast had never changed.

"I just want to help."

You where cautious of the Toriel. She had saved you both so she may truly want to help. Taking Breasts scared had in yours you took a step towards Toriel.

"Do you have food or water?"

Your gut clenched at the meer thought of food. Before the escape the labs had not feed you for three whole days. It was part of there next scheduled experiment. 

"Oh yes. I have plenty of food. If you fallow me i can make you something."

Toriel perked up at the idea of making food for someone. She turned and looked back at you motioning with her hand. Without a word you followed Toriel while guiding Beast.

You followed Toriel through a large well lit room filled with red leaves and two staircases leading up to a platform. 

"Stairs," you informed Beast as you guided her up them.

Beast squeezed you had in thanks at the top of the stairs. Squeezing her hand back you silently said your welcome. The next room Toriel stopped in was blocked by a door. Raised stones where to the right and a lever on the back wall.

"The ruins are filled with puzzles and traps," Toriel spoke as she solved the puzzle.

"Down here you will have to keep an eye out for hints to help you solve the puzzles."

"Beast doesn't have any eyes," you stated starting to get concerned for you friend. 

"Oh ugh... well I suppose you will have to stay together then," Toriel had figured Beast was blind but not having eyes at all was a problem.

"What happened to Beast's eye's?"

"They where taken from me."

"I see... Well Wings why don't you try to solve this puzzle. I've marked all the levers you need to pull in order for us to move forward," Toriel changed the subject as she had clearly brought up an unpleasant subject.

"Alright."

You let go of Beast's hand and quickly solved the puzzle.

"Very good," Toriel praised you.

She led you onto the next chamber. This was not blocked by a door. Thinking you would just move on you started for the door. Toriel blocked the door way and made a gesture to the dummy.

"Why don't you practice talking to monster's with this dummy," she suggested.

Beast snorted at the idea, but you thought it might not be a bad idea. After all you where on a straight new place. You did not know the customs.

"How do i start?"

You asked letting go of Beast's hand. Toriel smiled clearly delighted you where cooperating. Beast grumbled something under her breath. You ignored her in favor of listening to the monster.

"Start by just staying hello, compliment them, show you mean nor harm."

"Okay."

You approached the dummy. It looked at you with blank black eyes. It looked like it was falling apart.

"Hello, you poor thing. Someone has really hurt you haven't they. I'm sorry," you gave the dummy a gentle hum trying not to hurt it.

You would have wrapped your wings around it but they where caked in dirt and blood. Deciding that would be rude you left your wings folded. When you let the dummy go if you had not known better you would have sworn you saw tears in the glossy black button eyes.

Turning around Toriel looked both delighted and touched. She could tell you where a KIND soul. Beast said nothing about what just happened as she stood off to the side with crossed arms. Remembering what she had done on the surface and how violent she redacted to new things. You decided this was the prefect opportunity to help Beast not kill everything is sight.

"Your turn."

"It's a lifeless dummy."

"Please Beast for me."

"No."

"Beast please," you begged.

"No."

Your wings sagged and then an idea hit you. It was rather mean and you knew it was a sore spot for Beast, but you could not handle anymore death. You knew she would forgive you so you played your trump card.

"Please," you whimpered as genuine tears fell down you face.

"Beast I'm scared. I don't want **it** to happen again," you hugged your friends waist hiding your face in her toned gut.

"Wings..."

"Please," you made your voice quiver.

You knew your little performance did the trick. Gilt filled your soul as Beast trembled and rapped her long arms around you..

"Very well," Beast gave in.

"Thank you," you flashed her a winning smile even it she could not see it right now.

You let Beast approach the dummy alone. She stopped two feet away. Looking lost on what to do she began awkwardly.

"Ugh... Hi.... you look nice," Beast awkwardly gave the dummy a pat on the head and then left it alone.

Both you and Toriel held in your snickers. Seeing Beast so awesome at talking to someone was very entertaining. You just hoped this was how Beast would great other monsters and not see them as an immediate threat.

"Very well done. Now let's continue."

You fallowed Toriel though a bare room. You saw a hall lead to a bridge of spike. Before you made it to Toriel's side you where pulled into an encounter. 

Sensing Danger Beast jumped into action. Her claws came out and before you could stop her Beast killed the little white monster with one strike. Grey dust fell to the ground and you screamed in horror. Toriel quickly turned at the sound of your scream. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Beast now covered in monster dust.

"... Child what have you done."

"It was going to attack Wings."

"Beast your promised."

"I didn't mean to kill it. That was just a warning attack. How was I supposed to know it would turn to dust on the first strike!"

"You promised!"

"I said I would try! But that I would protect you no matter what! It attacked you. I protected you. Why can't you see that."

"It didn't even do anything yet!"

"It was going to!"

"Girls enough!"

Toriel interrupted your argument. She looked at Beast with a different look in her eyes. Toriel recognized Beast as a true threat to monster kind. She glanced at you the one who had shown kindness. By the look in the monster's eyes you knew Toriel would have killed Beast right now if you where not here.

"Stay out of this monster! This doesn't concern you."

"Beast Toriel is just trying to help. Do snap at her. This is your fault. You need to learn to control your instincts."

"Wings why are you saying these things?"

"Because i am concerned about you! You to quick to kill. No mercy no pity no companion. You only act on your instincts. I know for a fact your mind is brilliant. Use it please."

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand? That's it's no okay to kill people?"

"Beast listen to Wings. Here in the underground intentions are everything. If you go around killing anymore monsters we can tell. I had not seen it before but reek of the scent of blood. How many have you killed?"

"SHUT UP! I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN ALL RIGHT. I can't control my inner beast. I've tried. Every time i kill it's never for please or because I want to! I kill to protect myself and my family."

"I don't want you to kill for me! I don't want you to kill at all!"

"I will protect you no matter what Wings. However I will promise to try and not attack first. If they don't attack me or you I will not attack them. Alright?"

Beast was not sorry for her actions she tried to placate you with a promise she had already broke. You knew she had kept her promise with that Flower and he had really hurt her. Of course Beast wouldn't let that happen again. You sighed wings sagging in defeat.

"Alright thanks."

You took her promise and hoped Beast would not have to brake it. She always tried to keep her word and hated going back on it. Toriel looked between the two of you. You gave her a sad smile and she nodded at you.

"Alright girls this next puzzle is to difficult for you. Take my paws and I'll guide you through."

You took the offered law without hesitation. Beast reluctantly took the other. Toriel guided you across the spiked bridge. Near the end Beast stumbled and fell forward. If not for Toriel she would have been impaled.

"Careful."

"What happened."

"Nothing Beast you just took a little stumble."

"She saved your life."

Toriel had tried to cover up the truth. You wanted Beast to realize not all monsters would be a threat to you both. Even if you did not know for certain if that was the case. You didn't want her to kill Toriel.

"How."

"It's not important."

"We just crossed a spiked bridge. You where almost impelled."

"Thanks."

Beast said quietly. She was not used to people helping her. You where pleased with the her acknowledgement. Toriel was taken aback but gave a small smile. The monster still did not trust Beast but at least she was not likely to kill her now. After walking through a long hallway Toriel left you alone. She said something about errands she needed to run before she left she gave you plastic box that could contact her some how.

You waited for her to come back for a while. Beast got board and moved onto the next room. She sniffed the air and follower her nose into a side room. The room she entered was small with a bull on a pedestal in the center. Beast reached into the bull and took out a handful of round objects. Popping them into her mouth she chewed and swallowed. Holding out her left hand she offered some to you.

"These are edible. The shell dose not taste very good, but the inside dose."

"What are they?"

"Not sure. They are some kind of edible magic. We'll being taking as many as we can with us they have a healing property to them."

"Healing property?"

"If ether of us get hurt we can eat one of these and it will heal some of the wounds."

"Okay."

You ate some of the round magic balls Beast was right the outside did not taste as geed as the inside. Beast ripped off part of her dress and made a makeshift pouch to store things in. You helped her empty the magic balls into the pouch and tied it around your waist. Considering Beasts habit of getting into fights the food was safer with you. You left the room and carried on down the hall. 

You encountered a Froggit.

Beast defended you from an attack and took damage.

You held Beast back and convinced her not to kill it.

The Froggit was filled with fear.

You comforted the Frogget and gave it a hug.

The Frogget blushed and spared you.

You spared the monster and got 2G.

You encountered many more monsters on your journey through the ruins. Each time you where pulled into a battle you kept Beast from attacking and spared the monster. To show you their gratitude they gave you some G. When you came to another room with water in it you stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"There is water in the room. I think we should clean up."

"Or drink it first."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"If it kills me you knew not to drink it," Beast joked.

You did not really fins her joke funny but it made you smile all the same. At least she was starting to get comfortable enough to joke.

"That's not really funny."

"Your smiling."

"How would you know. You can't even see."

"I can feel it. Besides you just admitted it."

"Alright of wise one go drink already so I can wash my wings."

"Okay."

Beast let go of your hand knelt down and took a drink. She greedily lapped up the water and did not come up for a while. Seeing she was not dead you joined her. After. Both of you had your fill you waited for Beast to teat the depth of the water. It only went up to her hips.

"Not to deep. You will be able to stand. Have no fear if you slip I'll get you out."

"Thanks."

Beast helped you into the water. Your instincts screamed for you to get out and away. The only think keeping you in the water was the need to be clean and Beast's support. With Beast's help you cleaned your wings, cloths, and scrubbed all the dried blood and dirt off your. By the time you got out you both where drenched and clean.

Your wings where heave from the water solidifying you dislike of being wet. Beast gently rung out your wings and smoothed the feathers back down. She picked out sticks and unwanted leafs. You almost withed you could pur while she groomed you wings. Fluffing and stretching them out felt so good. They where still a little heave but felt much better. 

Looking at Beast you saw her hair was dripping and tangled with branches and flowers. You returned the favor and groomed her long grey hair. Getting out all the tangles, twigs, flowers, and a rock. Beast did pur as you scratched her scalp. After taking care of that you got up much to Beast's protesting wine she really dis not want you to stop scratching her head.

Moving on through the ruins you came across a ghost. His name was Napstablook. He was the sweated monster you had come across. Even Beast liked him. So far he was the only monster she had not tried to attack instead she felt sorry for him. When you three parted ways he left with a smile and you where pleased with Beast.

Beast again led you into a side room with food. You gave spiders a lot of the G you gathered and got two donuts and to spider ciders for later. Beast started to only defend and not attack much to your delight. The monsters where less terrified of her as you carried on.

One other monster was treated with mercy by Beast. It was called a Whimsum. The poor dear was so scared of Beast it fainted on the spot. Beast felt bad and helped you revive it. Already being intimidating the poor monster fainted two more times before fleeing in terror. 

"Beast how could you?"

"I wasn't even trying to scare it. It just fainted."

"Your to scary for your own good."

"Look I'm trying alright. I get these monster's don't really want to do us harm. That's why I've stoped trying to attack them."

"I have seen it still you..."

"Wings how about we drop the subject."

"Fine."

It was up to you to solve all the puzzles. Some of them took you a little while to solve, but you figured them out eventually. After a very exhausting puzzle involving many room, switches, and pillars you led Beast down a hall. At the end you came out on a balcony overlooking a long dead city. You looked down and saw a toy knife. Leaving it along of Guided Beast back to the other path.

A dead tree surrounded by red leafs, quite little house, and a goat women greeted you. Toriel had just exited her home when she saw both of you. She gasped seeing you both clean and still a little damp.

"What happened to you."

"We took a bath," You replayed helpfully.

"I can see that. Why did you not wait to take one tell you got to my home. Did I not ask you both to wait for me to come get you?"

Toriel was unhappy nether of you listened to her.

"Beast did not kill anyone. We are unharmed. Though we are both hungry and thirsty."

"Oh that is something I can help with. Also how about I get you two some new clothes. Your rags do little to cover you properly."

It was true as with each encounter you clothing suffered the most getting more torn than before. You fallowed Toriel inside her home. She led you to a bed room robes matching the one she had on laid out on the small bed.

"You can share this room for now. The clothes on the bed are for you come to the living room once your changed we have a lot to talk about."

"Thank you Toriel."

"Your welcome Wings..."

Toriel gave Beast a look you did not like. After changing you left Beast alone in the bed room. Toriel was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Hello Toriel."

"Oh hello Wings. You changed quickly."

"Yes. What did you want to talk about?"

"Is your friend Beast going to join us?"

"No. I asked her to stay in the room."

"I see. Well that is for the best. Your companion is well... to be honest very dangerous. She is extremely strong and I fear her not being controlled by you."

"I done control her. Beast just listens to me."

"Well her listening to you is good. However she is to dangerous to be in the ruins. I would love for you to stay, but if your not with Beast I fear she will kill anything in sight. I am afraid I must ask you to leave the ruins and take Beast with you. Keep her under control and you should be fine."

"You want us gone?"

"Not you, but Beast..."

"I understand. Can we At least get some supplies for the journey?"

"Yes of course. I'll give you both everything you may need once outside the ruins. I'll feed you, supply you, and let you stay for tonight. Tomorrow you must go."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now go get that Beast so we can eat."

"Okay."

Dinner was quite as well as the rest of the night. Toriel was as good as her word she gave you both a backpack filled with two changes of robes, cloaks, food, water, gloves, shoes, undergarments, 300G a piece, and walking sticks. Both you and Beast got a good night sleep to prepare for the next part of your journey.


	4. First Encounter

Morning was miserable. You woke with a start wings flaring out knocking Beast off the bed onto the ground. Beast sat up slowly groggy from sleep and reached out a hand for you. Her rough hand toughed your wings and she climbed back up onto the bed and held you in her arms. Beast stroked you wings as she rocked you from side to side. Tears fell down your cheeks as you leaned into Beast.

"Nightmare?"

"... yeah..."

"Labs or me?"

"Both."

"Sorry."

You did not respond. Beast kept hold of you in her arms letting you know she was there. It contorted you to have her so close even if she was part of the reason you had nightmares. Your quiet moment was interrupted by Toriel knocking on the door.

The monster gave you both three sets of cloths all robes identical to her own. Apparently she had worked late into the night to alter the ones for you by making holes for you wings, taking in the sides, and shorting the length quiet a bit. She also altered Beast's robes by sliding the skirts in to and made pants and a shirt. The over robe still matched yours with that strange symbol on the front.

After getting up and dressed you ate breakfast. Toriel had already prepared a back pack with enough food and water to last a couple days. Even if she was basically kicking you two out of the Ruins she did not want you to die. She even dug around in her storage room and got out boots, long cloaks to hide your identity's, gloves, hats, and scarfs. She told you what she remembered about the Underground, who to watch out for, and above all to never go to the castle.

"So what your saying is if we are discovered as 'humans' this king will kill us for our souls?"

You asked the goat women. 

"Yes my ch-... my dear. That is correct."

"Will they try to kill me if my wings are out?"

"Well probably not. Most monsters do not even know what a human looks like. Your wings will make you not as much of a target. Your Beast on the other hand..."

Toriel trailed off. Both of you glanced at Beast. She stood silent as she contemplated.

"Wings, please?"

Beast turned to you and asked your permission. You knew what she was asking. She was going to transform, but wanted your okay. She really did not want you to be scared of her.

"Do you have to 'you know' all the way?"

"I am capable of other a few other forms."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your permission and you'll see."

"Alright go ahead. Miss Toriel you may want to back up."

"Hum?"

You took Toriel's hand in yours and backed away from Beast giving her some space. Beast took off the blind fold as two violet orbs reassembling embers ignited in her empty sockets a violet ora surrounded Beast. She gained bout a foot in height without her flesh ripping off her bones. Glistening silver scales covered her exposed flesh. Ivory bull horns popped out of the top of her head while ivory ram horns popped out the side. A long 5 foot snake like tail peeked out from under her robes, spikes ran along the area where her spine would be, and a tuft of grey hair sprouted at the end of the tail. Beast's teeth became sharper, gleaming, silver fangs. She made herself look like a humanoid dragoness. Once done her violet embers regarded you.

"Will this do?"

"Wow."

"How did you? What did you? When did you? Beast how on earth did you do that?"

Toriel was shocked to say the least. You where relived she did not get any bigger. Beast had told you the bigger she got the more flesh she lost. 

"Shall we go?"

Beast ignored Toriel's questions and held out a hand for you to take after putting the blind fold back on.

"Okay," you took Beast's hand and walked together out of the Ruins.

Toriel was left behind with many questions not answered. Beast's scaled hands felt cold even through your gloves. You led her to the very end of the hallway. That large stone door was pushed open by Beast with little struggle. When you stepped out into the cold you flinched.

The air was frigid cold your breath huffed out in a puff. Fluffy white stuff on the ground was new you had never seen it before. The stuff stuck to the bottom of your boots and made the hem of you robes wet. You shivered and pulled the cloak tight around you.

"Your cold Wings."

Beast stated after the door closed behind her. You nodded and shivered violently. Beast let go of you hand and something heavy was dropped on your shoulders. Beast had just given you her own cloak. It was bigger than yours and dragged on the ground behind you it added extra warmth. You watched Beast move the back pack from her back to her front. Kneeling down on one knee she put her arms behind her.

"Beast what are you doing? I can't take your cloak. You need it and why are you on the ground."

"Shut up and climb on," she ordered.

"But-"

"Wings."

"Okay," you climbed on her back and held on tight and she rose off the ground.

This form of hers was not quite as tall as the one she used in the labs which had to be over 7ft tall. Currently she was probably about 6'9 or 6'10 ft tall. She started walking with you peeking over her shoulder.

"I do not feel the cold."

"Ugh!"

"My body temperature is different than yours. While you only have one that vary naturally. I can control mine. You can think of it as an extreme resistance to both very cold and very hot temperatures. Now is there anything in the path. Your still my eyes even if I'm carrying you."

You looked ahead for any problems. A few steps away was a large branch.

"Branch up ahead."

"How far?"

"Three more steps."

Beast easily stepped over the branch and kept moving. While she walked her long pointed ears flicked around listening for any threats. Beast whipped around making your stomach flip just before you heard the echo the the snap. Looking down back the way you came the branch was in pieces.

Beast let loose a deep rumbling growl that echoed off the trees. You huddled closer into her back as her whole body became rigid. For a long time Beast stood perfectly still just listening for any sounds. Eventually she slowly turned around and started walking forward again.

"Your coming up on a bridge across a pit of some kind."

"How dose the bridge look?"

"Sturdy, but there are bars blocking the path. I don't think both of us can pass through."

"How far apart is the gap of the pit?"

"I don't know. Maybe two of you laying down completely stretched out."

"Good."

"Good? What do you mean good? Oh no! Please tell me your not jumping pit!"

"Where there's a will there's a way."

"I know I've heard that somewhere before."

Beast walked all the way to the edge of the bridge. She moved off to the side and felt out the ledge under her boots. Once she had kicked off some of the white powder she started to back up. You where jerked as she halted. Her deep rumble vibrated your body as she growled again.

" h u m a n. d o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e a t a n e w p a l ? t u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d."

Beast turned around alright. She whipped around and snapped her jaws shut on empty air where the monster's hand had been just a few seconds ago. The monster who nearly got his hand bit off was a short big boned skeleton with a strained grin. He looked very surprised and unnerved while looking up at Beast.

Silence stretched on for what seemed like forever with no one wanting to brake it. You took the time to thoroughly study the skeleton finding him very... attractive. He on the other hand was keeping both his eyeslights on Beast watching for any sudden movement's. What broke the silence was the sound of loud foot steps crunching through the white powder.

"BROTHER! SANS YOU LAZY BONES WHERE ARE YOU! THE ONE TIME YOUR NOT SLEEPING AT YOUR STATION YOUR NO WHERE TO BE FOUND! YOU BETTER NOT BE AT GRILLBY'S AGAIN! COME OUT RIGHT NOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

The skeleton, identified as Sans, started to visible sweat. His little white pin pricks of light darted past Beast then back to her. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was nervous of what Beast would to. He could see the blind fold plan as day it was not hard to figure out Beast relied heavily on sound. Beast's ears twitched and she started to growl. In a flash Sans the skeleton was gone. The moment he moved Beast spun around her tail shooting out like a whip. Luckily to only be met with open air.

"h-hey bro, what are you doing here? it's not time for your rounds yet," Sans's voice was slightly strained.

"BROTHER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHY IS YOUR COAT TORN?"

"what?"

"SANS LOOK AT YOU! YOUR NOT AT YOUR POST AND HAVE TORN YOUR JACKET."

"it's nothing bro. just a little scratch."

Beast started to back up, she got far away from the pit, then she ran. You held on tight as she leaped over the very very deep gap. She landed with several feet to spare on the other side. Her landing was not quiet. Both Sans and what you saw as a very tall skeleton dressed in reviling armor of some kind looked your way.

"please don't hurt them," you whispered into Beast ear.

Her only acknowledgement was a grunt. Sans looked very tense while the tall skeleton was just curious. The tall one stepped past his brother toward the now still Beast. She let out a warning sound letting him know not to get to close. 

"HELLO? I HAVE NEVER SEEN ETHER OF YOU HERE BEFORE. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. WHO MIGHT YOU BE?"

Papyrus spoke in a cheerful tone filled with curiosity. Something about him calmed Beast down enough for her to lesson her defensive stance. It seemed your disguises worked so far. You wiggled around on Beast's backs making it know you wanted down. Very reluctantly she set you down. You took of her cloak having warmed up enough and handed it back to her. You took the backpack while Beast put her cloak back on. After helping her you turned to face the skeletons with wings now on display and hood down.

"Hello, I'm Wings and this is my friend Beast," You smiled as you introduced yourself.

"NICE TO MEET YOU WINGS. IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"We came from the Ruins," You responded carefully. 

There was no way you where going to admit your from the surface. You had first had experience how monster's reacted to that. If possible you would make sure Beast did not dust anyone else.

"WOWIE! I'VE NEVER MET ANYONE FROM THE RUINS BEFORE. WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU? YOUR NOTHING LIKE ANYONE ELSE IN THE UNDERGROUND."

'oh crap,' you thought to yourself.

"Guess," you hoped to by yourself some time.

"HUMMM... A TYPE OF BIRD? OR A BAT? NO NOT A BAT WRONG TYPE OF WINGS."

"she's an angel bro," Sans spoke up.

Sans had been watching your interaction with his brother. You where not a threat, it was the female behind you who was trouble. As you had spoken to Papyrus Sans had been looking you over for any signs of a threat. Unlike most monster's Sans could see your green human soul. He figured you out and yet was compelled to keep what you really where a secret. There was something about you...

"AN ANGEL? LIKE FROM THE STORIES! THAT'S SO COOL."

"Thank you. Your cool to," you gave a small smile that could melt hearts.

"WHY THANK YOU WINGS. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FRIEND'S EYES? WHY DOSE SHE HAVE THAT BLINDFOLD ON?"

"Oh ugh... Beast is blind and dose not like to show her eyes. Be careful she is quick to violence do to her lack of sight," you warned as Papyrus stepped pasted you. 

He stopped a short distance away from Beast at your cautioning. He held put a hand for a shake.

"HELLO BEAST."

Beast flinched away from Papyrus do to his volume. She gripped her ears and let out a small wine. Why she was acting like an animal right now was beyond you. It dawned on you that she had said her instincts where very strong. You came to her rescue.

"Mr. Papyrus could you maybe speak a little softer? Beast has very good hearing."

"OH! Yes Of Course. Sorry Beast I Did Not Mean To Hurt You."

Beast's ears perked up and she gave a shrug. Papyrus retracted his hand and glances at Sans. You looked from both of them back to Beast. 

"Do You Like Puzzles?"

Papyrus asked you a hopeful glint in his eye sockets. 

"Umm... Yes I do."

Beast silently grimaced. She remember the puzzles from back in the ruins and how she was helpless with them. You had quite enjoyed solving them and had taken your time on some. Papyrus was practically vibrating with excitement.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SOLVE MINE?"

"Ugh sure. Why not."

"THIS WAY WINGS!"

Papyrus took off at a sprint down the path wanting you to fallow. With a chuckle you started to walk after him. You stopped when you remembered Beast. Turning around she had moved from her spot and approaches Sans. The skeleton stood tense.

"Sans?"

Her voice was very soft. Sans eyed her.

"yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"come again," Sans was thoroughly baffled by her apology.

"I apologize for snapping at you. If you where not so quick your hand would be feeding my gut," Beast was blunt in her clarification.

"ugh... no problem, it's ice to meet."

It took only a moment for the pun to register. The moment it did Beast backed away from Sans she walked pasted you with no intention of stopping. You just laughed as she walked off. You started laughing harder when Beast reached an area covered in ice. One step onto the slick surface and she was down for the count sliding all the way to the other side. You rushed after her to help keep her from stepping or or running into anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue?


End file.
